


i can't believe ma(tthias) ears!

by oh_no_what_plot



Series: sun summoner!kaz [2]
Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Gen, Humor, Misunderstandings, jurda, sorry this is late!, sun summoner kaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_no_what_plot/pseuds/oh_no_what_plot
Summary: here you go, it's part 2!
Relationships: Matthias Helvar/Nina Zenik
Series: sun summoner!kaz [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1659898
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	i can't believe ma(tthias) ears!

Something was going on between Matthias and Kaz, and Nina was determined to find out what.

It had started since the day they had brought down Van Eck (the older one, that is), when the two had appeared together and briefly explained that Kaz had knocked out the young soldier who was about to kill Matthias. That was the first clue: Kaz would never just _knock someone out_ \- he would just kill them. The pair had kept glancing at each other all night, as if they now shared some secret, and at first Nina had let it go, choosing to instead be glad that they weren't just being rude to each other.

This, however, was too far.

"Matthias, where the _fuck_ is the stash of _jurda_?" she yelled. It had been right there - right there! - only two minutes ago, just before she had turned to ask Inej about how preparations for her upcoming voyages was going, and now it was gone! It wasn't easy to find these days, what with the stress about _jurda parem_ , and so the Dregs had decided it was strictly for Grisha use only as they were the ones who would need a stimulant of the sort the most. Naturally, this had meant 'only Nina' to most of the Dregs, with only the Crows knowing it would also be for Jesper when he needed it. Which, of course, was the reason that Nina was so angry it had gone. And who was the only other person who had been in the room in the past three minutes? Her boyfriend. He'd said he only wanted to check on her, but it seemed he had also wanted to check _out_ a batch of rare plants. "Matthias Helvar, get over here now!"

After a few long moments, during which Inej had wisely stepped back and started cleaning her knives instead, the tall Fjerdan entered the room, his guilty face a clear giveaway that he was about to lie to her. Sure, he might be able to act sometimes, but his acting skills in front of her were severely compromised. "Yes?"

Nina sighed and posed her question in Fjerdan in the hopes he would confide in her, the only other fluent speaker of the language. "Where is the _jurda_?"

"What _jurda_?" he asked in Kerch. The Corpsewitch narrowed her eyes at him, instantly noted this. Why would he be speaking Kerch so easily unless he had just held a conversation in the language?

At that moment, Nina knew Kaz and her boyfriend were meeting in private. Which, unless it was to hold fights away from the rest of them, was very strange.

"What happened with Kaz?" Nina asked in Kerch, and Matthias jumped a little.

"Nothing!"

She chuckled and switched between languages as she continued. "Really? Then why would you, someone who hates him, ever want to speak to him alone? And tell me what happened to the _jurda_ \- neither of you are Grisha, hm?"

Inej watched in half-amusement, half-confusion. Only being able to understand some of it, she had decided to stay out of this, but Nina knew she must percieve the underlying anger in Nina's voice. Meanwhile, Matthias looked very uncomfortable. Too uncomfortable.

"Are you?" she asked, a little shocked. "Matthias, are you?"

No way. No fucking way.

And growing up in Fjerda like that -

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered. "You could have told me you're Grisha too!"

His eyes widened, almost in surprise, and Nina heard Inej stop sharpening one of her knives in favour of this revelation. Did she not know either?

"I -"

"Of course, you must have been terrified! How long did you have to hide it? Matthias, this is extraordinary!"

She swept him into a hug. Of course, nobody outside this room could know, but she knew she could at least share the _jurda_ now.

"Keep some of the _jurda_ ," Nina said. "But you better bring it back by the end of the day."

After a pause, he nodded silently and just stared. "Ok."

And then he left.

"Wow," Inej finally said.

Nina turned to look at her friend. "What a revelation!"

"Indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know how this will pan out but oh well
> 
> edit: thanks @Lonep for the editing tip!


End file.
